Uzumaki Carnage
by Mayonaka333
Summary: Sequel to 'Uzumaki Rampage' Naruto unleashes the Kyubbi's power on his so called friends . WARNING: Character Deaths! I'll prolly have humor in here too! I'm finishing it now. I guess
1. Chapter 1

Behold!! Uzumaki Carnage!!

Gore! Gore! Gore!

Yay!!!

Not Really...

--

Naruto walked down the roads of his 'beloved' village, wondering where Kakashi sensei was. He thought he should get rid of the hard ones firsts. The one's who get in the way. He looked up at the head of Tsunade, the Godaime. Remembering the good times (again!). She was like his mother figure in his life, but she may have also betrayed him as well as the others. Then Kakashi came out of no where. He seems to do that a lot.

"Well, Naruto…what are you up to, tonight?" Kakashi did not look pleased to see him.

"Nothing." Naruto said innocently. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"I found out what you did to Sakura…backhanding her, it's not nice to hit your team mates." Kakashi punched Naruto, throwing him into a tree. Kakashi walked up to him and grabbed his collar.

"If you ever touch her again…" Kakashi didn't know what to say next, he didn't really want to threaten his student. But before he knew it, he found himself on the ground. Kakashi left himself off guard because he thought that Naruto wouldn't be strong enough to get him off.

"What...what will happen??" Naruto pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed his cheek and smiled the 'Kyubbi's smile', that was his goodbye. Kakashi understood what was happening right away. Naruto pulled Kakashi up and threw him into the air; Kakashi recovered in the air and started to do the Fire Ball Jutsu.

"_What is he thinking? Doing the Fire Ball Jutsu?" _Naruto thought. Kakashi did the hand signs.

_**Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger.**_

Then the biggest fire ball Naruto has ever seen came right at him. Naruto got afraid but he knew that he was stronger then this. Naruto jumped to a near by building roof and jumped to Kakashi. He lifted his headband to reveal the Sharingan (I hope I did that right.) But it wouldn't help, Naruto became too fast for it.

Naruto came from behind and kicked Kakashi, flying him to the ground with a crash. Naruto came down and grabbed Kakashi by the collar and threw him into a girl that was walking by. It was Sakura.

"Oh my, Kakashi sensei? Are you okay?" She helped him up and he ran after Naruto. He did the hand signs.

_**Ox, Hare and Monkey**_

The Lighting Blade.

He exchanged it from his left hand to his right. Naruto didn't know what to do. He kept jumping out of the way and it seemed to work. Kakashi had to stop the lighting Blade or else he might just blow himself up somehow...hurting himself. Naruto's hand glowed with the Kyubbi's red chakra. He ran towards Kakashi with his fist; a frontal assault. Kakashi was actually worn down. Then Sakura ran in between then trying to stop Naruto.

He was did not hesitate. He would hit her to get her out of the way if she had to.

"No, Sakura!!" yelled Kakashi to his oblivious student. Kakashi could see that he was aiming for the heart. Kakashi ran in front of Sakura, facing her. Sakura close her eyes in terror. She opened them and looked at her shirt. It was covered in blood and she could feel it on her face. Naruto had hit his target.

He got Kakashi in the heart.

Kakashi's eyes were wide. He spoke his last words strained.

"Sakura...run...he will kill you..." Sakura bawled. Naruto pulled his hand from his dieing master and laughed.

"What are you gonna do, Sakura?" Naruto laughed.

"Don't die...please don't leave me here alone..." she cried in whisper as she held him.

"Find Sasuke..."And there in her arms...

Hatake Kakashi died.

--

I really suck

OO I cried when I wrote this, dammit!!! (Not really)

I like it...sorta

What about you?

You probably hate me right now for killing Kakashi, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so my last chapter was a bit quick for the killing (Kakashhhhhiiiiii –cries-)

Anyways, I wonder who the next victim is...?

I actually don't know yet.

Yeah! Naruto-Sakura showdown!

Not really...again

--

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto has just killed their teacher!

"N-N-Naruto? H-how c-could you?" Sakura rubbed her eyes in disbelief and started to cry again, still holding her lifeless teacher. Naruto laughed hysterically.

"I betrayed him as he and others betrayed me, as well as you." Naruto gave her stern look. Sakura backed away in fright, why is he doing this?

"Listen, Naruto, we didn't do anything to you, it's all in your head!" Sakura blinked and suddenly he was gone. She looked left and right. She then felt a cold breath behind her.

"Don't lie to me..." he her slapped the same way he slapped her before out side the hospital, except harder. So hard that she fell to the ground. He bent down to grab her at the collar.

"You are so stupid; and they called you the smartest in the class! HA!" He knelt down and kissed her on the lips. He let go and jumped up to the top of a pole.

"Try hiding...I dare you." Naruto left and Sakura ran to the Hokage's office  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up to worried voices, but she couldn't tell who they were. She was starying with the Hokage because she couldn't go home, because that was Naruto's house. No longer her's.

"I can't believe he actually killed him," It was Tsunade. "I could just hear him say 'Believe it' behind me now." she smiled wretchedly. She looked at Sakura.

"Do you know why he did this?" Sakura nodded, her eyes covered by her hair. Tear flowing down her face. Hinata was so puzzled; she got up and ran into the room.

Who was dead, and who killed this person? Was it Naruto? Is he dead?

"What's going on?" Hinata asked worried. She saw Sakura. She got really worried then. Tsunade stood up.

"Naruto has murdered Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade sat down, slowly looking towards the door to see Nara Shikamaru. He saw Hinata, a little bruised from Naruto's beatings, then looked at Tsunade.

"Is it true? Did Naruto kill Kakashi?" He asked with slight breath. Tsunade nodded.

"We don't know where he is; we have ANBU after him right now." Shikamaru shook his head.

"It seems Naruto has gotten them too! Cause' there is slaughtered ANBU all around the village." Right after Shikamaru said that, an ANBU flew at the window and broke it. Naruto threw him.

Then he jumped in and smiled.

"Hello," he chuckled. "Now I know that you all lied to me," he looked at Tsunade.

"Sending ANBU after me to have me killed." Tsunade was shocked to be accused of such things.

"Including Sai, man it felt good to get that fucker out of the way." Sakura backed away gradually with shock. She was about to say something but she lost her breath.

"S-Sai? Dead?" Naruto nodded with pleasure.

"He was pain in the ass." Tsunade could see the terror he was creating behind him. There were bodies' everywhere. People covered in blood. In fact, Naruto was holding a heart in his hand. She backed away in dismay. Naruto smiled again.

"What? This? Oh yeah, this is Kakashi sensei's." He turned his head in the scariest way to Sakura and tossed it to her. She caught it, then just realized whose heart it was, and dropped it. She backed away with her hand clapped on to her mouth and started to shed tears again. She bumped into Shikamaru who pulled her behind him.

"What's wrong with you, Naruto? How did you become this way?" before Naruto answered Shikamaru found himself on the floor with a broken nose. He didn't see it coming. He cautiously knelt down and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. This was a sign of death from the Kyubbi. It obviously felt weird to Shikamaru, having one of his best friend kiss him.

Naruto turned his head and just noticed that Hinata was right there. He gave her the wicked look ever. He stood up and walked over to her with a drunken type walk, grabbed her and kissed her too.But this meant something. It was for passion.

Or it meant that she dies last.

--

OOOOOOOOO

What's gonna happen next!!!???


	3. Chapter 3

READ!!

R&R Please!

--

After he kissed Hinata, Naruto dropped her and walked over to the window with that grin stuck on his face. Hinata backed up to the wall beside Sakura. He looked at her and smiled again.

"I'll be seeing you soon." he didn't even notice that he was crying. His tears mixed in with his blood from his cheeks. It stung him. Hinata then knew that he didn't want to do what he was doing.

"JUST STOP THIS!" Hinata couldn't stand to be silent anymore. "This all started from drinking! You started to randomly think things that weren't true!"

Nothing could stop Naruto from his little 'Rampage of Hate'. He felt as though everything that he lived from was a lie, and he went with it. He threw a jar at her, but Tsunade caught it before she could. It had an eyeball in it.

"What is this?" Hinata asked as Tsunade handed it to her. Naruto smiled again.

"Your father." Hinata's eyes went wide, her stomach dropped. Everything went dark. She fainted. Naruto grinned and jumped out the window.

Naruto ran home, locked the doors, turned off the lights and closed the drapes.

Trying to make it look like no one was in there.

He sat down in the corner of his bed room and held his head and rocked back and forth.

'_**Seems you gotta jet outta the village eh, kid?'**_

Naruto jumped in fear, the Kyubbi's deep, dark, raspy voice has startled him. He couldn't see him, but its voice filled the dark room.

"Probably, I just killed my ex- girlfriend's dad. How the fuck can I stay here!? She'll never forgive me." The Kyubbi growled.

'_**Don't get mouthy with me, Uzumaki.' **_Naruto arched his eyebrow.

"Where do I go then?" he asked, still frightened by the fox's voice. He felt that he should go to Gaara, but by God, he'd kill him. Because by now, he would know what just happened here. But the Nine Tailed Beast thought that would be the best place to go.

'_**Go to you're friend...I forget his name...ah! That kid with the red hair...Kazekage, right?'**_

Naruto nodded.

"That's Gaara. He'd murder me though." Naruto still couldn't see the _yokai_, but he could tell that the Kyubbi was grinning and thinking of something worse.

'_**Well, it could be that, or getting executed here, or...'**_

"Or what?"

'_**Finding you're friend...That Uchiha kid.' **_Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto shook his head right away.

"No fucking way! I'm going to Gaara! Sasuke would eat my face if he found out what I did." Naruto packed most of his stuff including his picture of him and his team;

Sakura...Sasuke...and Kakashi sensei.

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Iruka, the one person who probably actually cares. It said this.

_Dear Iruka,_

_Okay, here I am, sixteen, I grew up. But I grew up into something I'm sure you really didn't want to see me be. A murderer, a destroyer or even slayer. Hell! Monster. I'm sure you've seen the decapitated bodies or mangled ANBU corpses around the village by now, and you've probably heard about Kakashi sensei as well. I may sound a little egotistical, but that was a remarkable kill. I mean, come on! I just killed Hatake Kakashi! Holy fuck! I only wrote a letter to you because, everyone else despises me by now and I think you're the only one who actually cares about what's going on with me. You would be the only one who'd care if I died right now. I will only tell you where I'm going. If I find out that you told anyone else where I am... It hurts to say it but I will have to kill you because then I could trust you no longer. I'm going to Gaara, and if he rejects me. Come and find me. Cause' I don't know where I'll by then. If you get around to it. Could you tell Hinata that I love her and Sakura that I'm sorry I'm pulling a 'Sasuke' and leaving her again? Well, time to go,_

_By the way..._

_I love you. I'll miss you._

_The Dumbass student of yours, _

_ Uzumaki Naruto_

'_**Nice letter, kid. Now let's go!'**_

_**--**_

How did yuh like that?

I keep making them so short!

I hate it when I do that.

Anyways, I found the letter touching, howha bout' you?


	4. Chapter 4

Damn,

I started this story along time ago and I'm amazed I kept going with it.

Usually my stories aren't as successful as I wanted them to be.

Or I give up.

But this one, I'm flabbergasted (That word makes me laugh) Err...

Yeah, amazed.

THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!!!

--

Naruto walked out of his home. He locked the door and walked down his steps. He looked around to find little kids covered in blood from the ANBU and crying. Naruto guessed he went a little too far or maybe he shouldn't have thrown them up into the air when gushing out blood like they were. They were crying because most of them were family members. He saw that everything was covered in blood. Well, Naruto _did _want to know how much really is in a human body.

He was just at the gates when he knew that people were following him.

"Naruto, please. No matter what you did. We still care for you." He turned around. It was all of his friends. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Iruka .Tsunade and Shizune. Iruka had Naruto's letter in his hand, looking very disappointed

And even Hinata was there. She was in tears.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Why are they telling his to stay? After all he had done. Then at that time, the Kyubbi started to talk to him.

'_**That's amazing, but we gotta go!' **_The looks on Naruto's friends' faces changed when it looked like he was talking to himself.

"What do I do? They still want me here!"

'_**Look, if you stay you will be killed.' **_

"I know that!" Naruto looked up. Far behind them were shit loads of ANBU behind them. Waiting for him. Naruto's eyes filled with anger. He shook his head once again.

'_**Yuh see it now don't you, kid? They want you dead.' **_Naruto grind his teeth to make a harsh cracking sound to show them how pissed his was. He let the red chakra from the demon surround him. His teeth grew sharp. He growled as he got down to his hands like a fox.

"**SO! THIS IS WHY YOU SAID THOSE THINGS!? SO **_**THEY **_**CAN GET TO ME?" **He pointed to the ANBU; they heard him yelling and started to run up. Naruto walked up to Sakura with a annoyed face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BEING LIKE THIS, NARUTO!" Sakura yelled right in his face. He didn't like it.

"**SHUT UP, BITCH!" **He whipped Sakura right on the face with the back of his hand. Everyone was disturbed by it. She fell hard to the ground. As she got up, she saw him start to leave. She reached her hand out to him and screamed.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE, NARUTO! PLEASE!" She would of ran after him but Tsunade held her back. She kept crying and crying. She may of thought that Naruto was annoying or a nuisance. But he was her teammate, her...best friend. And she doesn't want to lose him. She loves him. But of course, not in the way you're thinking and you know your thinking it!

She tried everything she could, but he kept going and going...

And he was gone.

--

-Sigh- Computer is about to die!

Can't write, must turn off.

Bai!


	5. Chapter 5

Who cares if this story is fucking cheesy?

Before I got that review about this story being cheesy and all that crap.

I was thinking about all the stuff that person said before, and I made up the rest of the story better so it makes sense because I am a retard.

I've tried hard to make this story less cheesy and such.

Thank yuh very fucking much.

--

Naruto kept running through the forest, ignoring Sakura's pleas. He remembered how it all started, kinda retarded. One drink became ten, then more and more after that. He started to abuse Hinata, he knows he did it, but doesn't remember how he did it.

As soon as he got far enough so that he couldn't see the village anymore, he sat atop of a tree and thought this situation through. He thought about how he killed Kakashi and how it was so easy.

Then it hit him...

It was way too easy to kill him, Kakashi couldn't be dead. It was way too simple.

Then Naruto lost his train of thought. For a moment he had forgotten why he was there. Naruto got up to get away farther. He heard a slight noise behind him; he turned his head to see a white flash whip by his head. He started to slow himself down, still looking behind him. He was just about come into a full stop when he slammed into something, or someone. He was too afraid to look who it was, but he could tell it was someone big. The tall, brawn man spoke Naruto's name with anger. Naruto looked up and the first thing he saw was a giant fist come right at his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat on a chair in the Hokage's office with Shizune.

"Sakura, don't worry about him, eventually he will come back." Sakura wiped her tears.

"In what, a casket...?" Shizune tensed. They knew how angry Jiraiya was when they sent him off to get Naruto.

"Listen, he'll be fine." she told her, Shizune tried to be calm when she said it but something in her voice gave out of how worried she was as well. Unexpectedly, they both heard yelling and cheering in the hallway,it sounded like Tsunade. They heard someone rushing into the room. It _was_ Tsunade, and she seemed to look so relived about something that it looked like she was crying.

"It's Kakashi! He's alive!" she yelled. Sakura stood up in shock; she was so shocked that she almost fell down as soon as she got up.

"B-b-bu-but-but how?" Sakura asked stuttering like it was cold. Tsunade smiled.

"He said that the thing Naruto killed was a decoy and that he easily fell for it _and _the fake heart. It looked so real, didn't it?" Sakura nodded.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's in the hospital; Naruto did get to him a bit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke in a dark room, he was hanging on the wall by some metal that seemed breakable, but really wasn't. Naruto almost broke his wrists trying to get out.

Light filled the room when the man that got him there opened the door.

"Well, well; you thought you could get away, Naruto? After everything we had done for you, you hurt us like you did." the man shook his head in disappointment, Naruto still couldn't figure out who it was until he turned on the light switch behind him. Naruto almost had a heart attack.

It was Jiraiya.

Naruto lifted his head into the light, it burned his eyes. He flinched at the sight of Jiraiya; Naruto let his eyes adjust to the burning light. The tall, muscular man took off the metal chains off him. Naruto fell with a crash, landing on a rusty nail that jammed into his foot.

"ACK!" he looked down to the bleeding foot and pulled out the corroded spike. This just made it worse. Jiraiya picked up Naruto by his shoulders and stood him on his feet. He gave him a smirk. He backed to the door, and waved his hand forward.

"Come with me, Naruto. We need to have a talk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew the curtain of the hospital window. Kakashi sat up as Sakura rushed in to see him. She came in with the happiest smile. She ran and hugged him.

"I can't believe it, you're still alive!" she hugged him harder, forgetting about his wounds. Kakashi silently groaned in pain as Sakura backed away from him and sat down.

"So..." she started. "How come you were gone so long? Why didn't you come straight back?" Kakashi looked at the floor; watching a little fly on the floor with a broken wing trying to struggle its way back into the air. He looked up again.

"First of all, I wasn't gonna come back until I knew Naruto was gone, I knew he was going to leave. And Second, I was looking for someone, but he refuses to come. Says that he could care less of what happened, but when I told him what Naruto did to you, he got up faster then you could say 'Believe it'."

At first, Sakura forgot what Naruto had done to her, but of course, she can't miss the bruises on her face from Naruto's backhand. She rubbed her face in pain.

"Yes, you remember what he did to you. And Hinata, I told him that too._" _Sakura nodded. Then she relized something. She doesn't know who the hell this person is!

She looked at her sensei.

"Who is this person?" she asked. Even though that his face his covered, Sakura could tell Kakashi was happy about this person coming back.

"The one...the only..." _'DOES HE HAVE TO MAKE IT DRAMATIC!?' _she thought to herself.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen, I know a place that has ramen; we can go there and talk." Naruto didn't think twice, it's been a while since he's had ramen. Naruto caught up with Jiraiya.

"Why did you follow me?" asked Naruto with a blank face. Jiraiya didn't answer him.

When they got to the ramen shop they found themselves a booth, sat down and ordered their food.

"So? Are you gonna answer me?" asked Naruto.

"Okay, fine. It's because I don't want you to become Orochimaru." Naruto didn't understand. What does he mean by 'become Orochimaru'?

"What does that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means you leaving everybody that loved you. Like Orochimaru did, you started to hurt people, not exactly the way you did but very similar." Naruto felt a pain deep inside his heart, like something was ripping him from the inside out. Naruto ate his ramen slowly. He felt too sick to eat. To Jiraiya, Naruto was like a children's book...easy to read. He could see Naruto wanted to leave. There was long silence after what was said, all they could hear was the chatter in the rest of the room and slurping of ramen noodles. There was so much tension between them. Jiraiya started to get angry, he couldn't bare it anymore. Naruto was being imprudent, egotistical and plenty more after that. He's always been that way. You'd think he would be more mature by now. Jiraiya slammed his fists on the table, leaving a massive dent.

"What is wrong with you, you selfish monster!?" yelled Jiraiya.

_Monster..._

Naruto hated that word. _Monster._ The word echoed through his head. _Monster. _Naruto had gotten angry but he had to keep himself calm, God knows what Jiraiya would do if he back talked him again.

_Monster..._

More tension, Naruto started to squirm in his seat. Jiraiya sat down and calmed himself.

_Monster..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"S-S-Sasuke?" Sakura couldn't believe it, when in the hell did Sasuke actually care about anyone but himself now. Kakashi nodded his head.

"You're probably thinking '_When did Sasuke care about anybody but himself?'_ right?" He asked slowly. Read mind's much?

At that precise moment, none of them noticed that Tsunade was sitting on a chair right by the door. It scared the crap out of both of them. Both of their eyes wide. Sakura was shivering like '_When did you get there?' _

"By the way, I've been here for awhile." she smiled. "So, that ass is finally coming back?" Kakashi nodded again.

"Yes, as soon as he heard about Naruto hitting Sakura, he got up right away. He should be here soon." As soon as he said Sakura got up from her chair and looked out the window. She kept looking around the village for him and then found him. There he was. Sakura started to shake.

Tsunade stood up and looked out the window with her. She spotted what Sakura was shaking at. She put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and turned around and faced Kakashi and smiled.

"Sasuke is home."

--

Well, I'm tired. My legs hurt. I hate school...yada yada yada. BAI BAI


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, okay

Okay, okay. For all the people that actually liked this story...

This is for you.

--

"Sasuke...I can't believe he's..." Tsunade pulled Sakura towards the door.

"Come on, go see him. I have to talk to Kakashi."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura ran down the stairs, tripping over a couple steps, gaining her balance then ran again. She body checked the door open and stopped in her tracks in the sight of Sasuke. The sun was setting behind him, leaving a shadow covering his face. Sakura's heartbeat went faster then any time before. She thought he was heading towards her when he only was walking past her. Right when he was opening the door to go inside, he stopped and turned his head towards her.

"Naruto did that to you?" he asked her with his monotone voice. Sakura rubbed her cheek and turned towards him, tears running down her face. She nodded.

Sasuke glared.

"What happened to the 'Sakura' that I knew; the one that wouldn't take shit from anyone?" His voice was so comforting. She smiled.

"She died, the new 'Sakura' throws the shit right back." There was a bit of laughter in her voice, but Sasuke wasn't laughing.

"Then why didn't you throw it back to him? It seems that there was a lot of it." he was still glaring. Sakura started to cry more and Sasuke went on.

"Couldn't do it? That's what I thought. But don't beat yourself up about it. I couldn't do it either." Sakura remembered that when Sasuke and Naruto had the huge fight in the waterfall, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to kill Naruto. And for the first time in several years, Sasuke smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." Sakura saw something different about Sasuke, then she realized. Yet again, Naruto had influenced another person.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was still irritated by what Jiraiya said.

_Monster..._

"Naruto, listen, you've gone crazy. Don't be a fool." Jiraiya pleaded. Naruto finished the rest of his ramen.

"Just come home." Naruto smirked.

"You know what they're gonna do to me when I get back don't you? So why don't you tell me?"

Jiraiya sighed. "I don't know." Naruto stood up and slammed his fists on the table, leaving a dent almost as big as Jirayia's.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU'VE SEEN WHAT HAPPENS!! If I come back they're gonna-!"

- - - - - - - - - - --

"...Kill him." Tsunade told Kakashi coldly. Kakashi couldn't believe it, why kill him?

"You're not seriously going through with this are you?" Tsunade clenched her fists so tight that her hands started to bleed.

"It's not up to me anymore; Danzou of the Black Ops is in charge now. With his sick ways, I can't imagine how he'll do it." Kakashi threw down his book.

"I was going to say, 'let him go' but then the Akatsuki will get him. I've run out of ideas. I ONLY HAD TWO!" he calmed himself down and closed his eyes.

"I guess are only choice is to bring him back and-" Tsunade threw a pen at him.

"No."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's not for sure, Naruto." Jirayia said calmly. Naruto glared at him.

"What? They're just gonna let me go off with a warning?" Naruto stood up and wagged his finger at him mockingly.

"_Don't kill innocent people anymore, or else we'll take your ramen privileges away!'_

Jirayia tried not to laugh, even at a moment like this, Naruto was still funny. Then it got serious.

"Naruto, I don't know what's going on, but you'll be fine, I promise...Tsunade's probably got it under control." Naruto's eyes glanced towards the door.

"I have to go." Naruto smiled. Jirayia grabbed him by the collar. Naruto grinned again and stared behind Jirayia. His eyes, Jirayia could see the reflection behind him.

Anbu.

"Shit." he turned around. "You just stay here and hide." Jirayia slowly walked out the door and approached the Anbu.

"If you're looking for Naruto, he isn't here, I just looked." the Anbu turned towards each other, like they don't believe him or that they were afraid by the tone in his voice.

"Who sent you here anyways?"

"Danzou, we have orders to kill Naruto on site if we please, but tell you the truth, we don't really want to kill him. We don't have the guts to kill some kid. Especially the kid with the Nine Tailed Fox." the captain spoke up. Jirayia's faced softened, and then suddenly a flash of kunai from the Anbu flew behind him. Jirayia quickly turned around to find Naruto running the other direction.

"THERE HE IS, KILL HIM!!"

"I TOLD YOU TO HIDE, FOOL!" he yelled as he grabbed the two smallest ninja by their necks and threw them into trees, knocking the Anbu out cold, and knocking down the trees. Jirayia ran after Naruto.

"Come back, Naruto! Don't be an idiot!' Naruto kept running and didn't bother to turn around this time. Naruto closed his eyes, and ran, hoping he was 'ninja' enough to miss all the trees. But, he wasn't because he ran into something...but it felt like 'someone'. Naruto slowly backed up and he looked toward the bottom of the person's cloak.

The man's red and white, cloud pattern coat.

--

w00t w00t.

Hope you liek this.

If this goes well, I'll write more.


End file.
